


pretty boys and twisted smiles

by 00hjs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clubbing, Drinking, Gangs, I swear no one dies, M/M, Murder, No angst yay!, No smut either bc gross, Swearing, a lil bit, bc no one dies, i guess?, non successful, not exactly, oh yeah, yeah i dk how to tag ignore me, yeah no one actually dies hahahahahahhahaha, yknow boys swear shrug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00hjs/pseuds/00hjs
Summary: "we have to kill lee minho."orwhere 3racha are that neighborhood gang and minho's up next on their list. oh yeah, and someone should tell jisung it's a bad idea to get attached to someone they're trying to kill.





	pretty boys and twisted smiles

"we have to kill lee minho." 

jisung takes the lollipop out of his mouth and turns around at the same time changbin does. 

"who?" 

chan sighs and points to his computer screen, where the image of a (very handsome) man is displayed with his birth details next to him and other (way too specific) information in glitchy text. 

jisung shrugs and sticks the lollipop back in his mouth, taking out his already marked, pinned map from the drawer of junk next to him. 

"what's the address?" 

"that's the problem. we don't have one." 

jisung groans. 

"chris, not again! i can't do shit without an address, you _know_ that." 

chan glares at him and clicks at his computer keyboard frustratedly. 

"i'm aware of that, jisung, it's not my fault! the only information i can find about him is here." he taps the screen where the glitchy text is projected and jisung sighs, walking closer to read the script. 

"age--30?" 

"that's a two, jisung." 

"oh. age 20. one sister, one brother, two dead parents, lives alone--lives alone, but lives alone where?" jisung grumbles.

"why exactly," changbin interjects, "are we killing this one?" his tablet's already open on his lap and the stylo pen's already being twisted between his fingers. 

"because of you."

jisung chokes on his lollipop and changbin's eyes widen comedically. 

"because of me? what the fuck?" 

"last year," chan continues, "we killed his father. lee hyunsuk. for nearly outing one of the gang's systems by gangnam. he saw you, on one of the footage cameras, and apparently he's been tracking this area ever since. he's suspicious of us, and in that sense, dangerous." 

changbin has the sense to look the tiniest bit guilty. 

"oh. whoops." 

jisung groans. "changbin, that's like, the _nineteenth_ person we've had to kill because of you! can you _please_ be more discreet when you run away?" 

"it's not like you're any better!" 

chan cuts in there. 

"actually, bin, we have jisung do most of the work out there because he's nine hundred times better at it than you." 

changbin just sulks back in his chair and crosses his arms. 

jisung groans again, loudly, and successfully gains both of their attention. 

"are we forgetting that i can't get near him if you don't give me an address?" 

"i don't _have_ an address, jisung." 

"then adios mr. minho, because i can't fucking _seduce_ him if i don't have his location!" 

"you didn't let me finish!" chan protests, and jisung sits back down frustratedly. 

"i was going to say," chan glares at jisung, "that i don't have his address, but i know where he's going to be friday night." 

jisung looks at the clock on the wall and back at chan. 

"you are aware that _today_ is friday, correct?" he asks, and chan nods. 

"we have five hours, so let me tell you the plan. changbin, i need you on this one." 

changbin pulls his chair up next to chan, and jisung walks over when chan beckons him to him with a finger. 

"minho's going to be at the gangnam club tonight some time after eleven." chan starts. 

"oh thank the lord, clubs are the easiest ones." jisung sighs, taking his seat cross-legged by chan. 

"jisung, i need you to get me his wallet. the quicker i have his credit cards, the faster we can track his location down, so try not to take too long. get him drunk, get him high, get him riled up, i don't care. get me that wallet as fast as possible." 

"is he even--" jisung blinks, and chan cuts him off. 

"gay? yes. he's gay. he's been out for years, and on the market for longer than that. take your free chance." 

jisung grins. "fun." 

"changbinnie, you have to hack jisung onto the automated guest list. they have security cameras at the door to the clubs since it's a high end place and the bouncer's guest list is on an electronic keypad. if i give you the keypad number and system, can you get him on there?" 

changbin rolls his eyes and opens up a blank page on his tablet, copying down the number from the scribbled sheet of paper chan hands him. he's got a page of code open in seconds. 

"ew, it's so tedious." changbin sighs, but nonetheless starts typing at them anyways. "give me an hour, i'll get him in." 

"alright. jisung, take your headset, changbin and i will locate minho and let you know where he is as soon as he's alone. from there, keep an eye on him and locate his wallet. make sure he doesn't notice you take his wallet, because you're gonna have to show your face in front of him again later. be as careful as you can." 

"who do you take me as, chris?" jisung asks, offended. chan only rolls his eyes in response. 

"we'll get you to the club by ten. without any issues with the keypad system, you should be fine. changbin will hack you back off before you have to leave. if for any reason you don't show up on the guest list, tag onto someone behind you. if you have to, give them a couple of bills to tell the bouncer you're with them." 

"got it." 

jisung gets back up and heads back to his rolling chair, locating the club on the map. it's not too far away, but there'll probably be car traffic and parking issues. jisung will probably just hop out and head to the door himself if it ends up getting too late. 

he spends his time observing the man they're trying to kill. it's a shame, honestly, because he's got a whole truckload of looks on him. he's gorgeous. and also older than jisung, which is probably just not very convenient, but jisung's gotten through lying about his age before. 

"changbinnie, remember i have to be born in 98, not 00." he calls, and changbin groans loudly. 

"shit, i forgot. damn it, now i gotta redo this whole section--" he says frustratedly, and erases said section with his stylo. it really does end up taking him an hour to code jisung onto the system, and he spends the entire time hunched over his tablet muttering to himself. 

chan's focused on attempting to find more information on him. he's dug through various twitter pages and he's moving onto facebook now with no luck on the previous app. 

"once we have him," jisung brings up as chan flicks through all the profiles with the name 'lee minho', "how are we planning on killing him?" 

"shooting him will be too messy and hanging him will take too long. so probably gas. tie him up, lock him in the garage and gas him out. clear it out into the woods and once the levels are back to normal, just bury the body somewhere. it'll take, if i'm not mistaken, less than an hour." chan replies. 

jisung winces. gassing is by far the most torturing method, but it's also the quickest and frankly, the cleanest. oh well. pity, anyways, a handsome person like him. 

"you're in." changbin announces, setting down the tablet and rolling his chair back. 

jisung slides in to have a look. sure enough, his name blinks green in the midst of the other ones on the black background, false age and enter time prominent next to it. 

han jisung, september 14, 1998, 10:00 pm. 

"aha!" chan yells. "i found him!" 

he's migrated to instagram pages now, and sure enough, the profile he's found matches the handsome man's face from his subject profile. jisung leans in to look closer. he's got tons of photos of him on it and thousands of followers. most of them are of him with a cigarette between his lips or smoke coming out of his mouth, and an eyebrow piercing glints in his left brow. 

funny. jisung's got one too. 

he's undeniably gorgeous, that's for sure. he's got his arm around a few other unrecognizable people in a couple of them, and he's drawing graffiti on a wall in one of them, but other than that the profile looks pretty normal. 

"jisung, you should probably, uh, look somewhat presentable, right?" changbin says, snapping jisung out of his daze. 

"what, do i not look hot enough right now?" jisung flips his nonexistent long hair and closes his eyes. 

"no, you look like a mess, you idiot. go change." chan throws a towel at him and jisung bursts into laughter when the both of them decide to start attacking him with various (soft) objects from around the room. 

"i'm going, i'm going!" 

jisung hasn't actually been to a proper club in a while since most of what he's been doing lately just requires him hiding in alleyways or in a grocery store aisle. it takes him way too long to actually settle on what to wear, which is probably why chan and changbin had sent him off so early to actually go get ready. 

what he finally does end up settling on is a pair of skin tight black jeans with strategically placed rips so more of his skin than the actual material is showing and a white dress shirt which he tucks in and leaves half unbuttoned. when he feels underdressed, he switches it out for a similar white one, just with silver embroidery on the shoulders and sleeves and shoves a belt through the loops of his jeans. 

changbin's silver chains go around his neck and he fits a set of earrings chan had gotten him for his birthday into his ear piercings. he doesn't bother changing the silver bar he always wears in his left brow, though, because it's frankly too much effort and he's too lazy to do that. 

jisung ends up stealing changbin's black combat boots, too, because he likes to take advantage of the fact that they wear exactly the same size. he's about to flick the light off and leave, and then he remembers the bag of makeup chan had gotten him as a joke alongside the earrings for his birthday last year and well, he has time for a little fun, right? 

so when he finally ends up leaving his bathroom, he has contour on and dark shadow painted around his eyes and blue contacts actually in them. 

his hair, which he's recently dyed a dark shade of blue, is left down and straightened so it's sort of covering his forehead but not exactly. jisung's not going to lie, he checks himself out in the mirror before he leaves to get to changbin and chan. 

"wow," is the first thing that leaves changbin's mouth, and laughter is the first thing that leaves chan's. 

"you actually used the makeup?" he gasps out, and jisung shrugs. 

"felix taught me how a while back, so i figured it was worth a shot." 

chan shakes his head and turns back to his computer. changbin flicks open to the page on the tablet he has to and jabs at the door with his thumb. 

"jaehwan is in the car outside, hurry or you'll miss your fifteen minute mark." 

"yes, jisung, you look hot," chan groans when he sees jisung look in the mirror for the fifth time, "just go." 

and so jisung leaves, but not before hearing a, "you brat, are those my shoes?" from changbin and speeding up. 

the car ride's pretty short, so jisung's only a couple of minutes when he gets in the line for the bouncer. it's just after ten when his turn pops up and he prays for his life that changbin's actually hacked him onto the system correctly. he has bills folded tightly in his pocket, though, in case he has to hang off of the group of girls behind him. 

"name?"

"han jisung." 

jisung holds his breath the whole time the bouncer scrolls through his keypad. he lets it out only when the bouncer nods slightly and opens the door. 

he knows he can pass off for much older than he is, so he isn't surprised when the bouncer doesn't look twice at his age. he slips the black earpiece in and prays it isn't too noticeable once he's inside the club. 

"changbin?" 

there's crackling in the earpiece before his voice sounds. 

"yup. you're in?" 

jisung looks around. the music isn't quite pounding yet since the dj's still setting up and there's a few people just like himself still moving around and filling up their glasses. 

"yeah." 

"okay. it's around ten-fifteen now, so we'll alert you once minho's in. wait for him to drink before you say anything to him, if he doesn't, then you can offer him one. don't drink anything yourself, yeah?" 

"i wasn't planning on." 

and so changbin's voice crackles back out, and jisung has to suffer alone for the next hour. somewhere around 10:45, the club starts going and the music starts pounding heavily and the scent of alcohol becomes heavy in the air. soon enough, it's too hot and packed with people to be comfortable, and jisung gets at least twenty different girls attempting to flirt with him. 

it's his fault, though. he'd really been putting it out there. 

he's hanging out by the actual bar area when changbin's voice sounds in his ear and he startles, earning himself a strange look from the bartender. 

"he's in. sorry, my camera died and i had to recharge it so i didn't see him enter. he's--with his friends. all the way on the other side. you see the bathrooms? look a little to the left and then zoom out." 

jisung follows changbin's directions with a flourish and locates said man exactly there. surrounded by a group of people. thankfully, he's already got a bottle in his hand and a slight flush on his cheeks--he's tipsy. 

"if he doesn't move in the next ten minutes, seclude him yourself. and don't let him see you take the wallet, okay? get back as fast as you can, but leave on good terms. remember you have to see him again if this works out." 

"ditto. i'm disconnecting." 

jisung really hopes minho will drift away from his friends himself as he pulls out his earpiece, but he doesn't. jisung groans when he realizes he'll have to do it himself. alright. time to move. 

he locates minho--he's migrated to the other side of the room. one of his friends is laughing very loudly about something and another seems to have found himself a boy he's taken an interest in. 

jisung just crosses his fingers and pushes his way though the dancing people to get to him. 

"here goes nothing," jisung mutters, "so help me god you better not put up a fight." 

and he shoves his phone in his pocket, pulls the bills out, and steps up to minho. 

"hey, pretty boy." jisung says sweetly, slinking up next to minho. he knows chan and changbin's cameras are on him now, and he'll no doubt be teased for this later, but it's his easiest way out. 

one of minho's friends whoops loudly from next to him. 

"can i buy you a drink, sweetheart?" 

minho seems more confused than anything, but he nods slowly. he's not completely drunk yet, which means jisung will have to put some work in. minho's friend from the side pushes him off the wall. 

"go get your mans, minho! don't lose him, he's pretty." 

jisung reels in the compliment and places two fingers on minho's wrist, beckoning him through the crowd to the bar. 

jisung orders once they're in line, and pays for both minho's alcoholic beverage and his water. 

"are you not drinking?" 

"if i drink," jisung says quickly, "i won't be able to see your gorgeous face properly, will i?" 

he can tell that the new blush on minho's cheeks isn't from the alcohol. it's working. then again, there's rarely an instance when it doesn't. 

minho takes a seat on one of the stools and takes his drink slowly. jisung considers drugging it, but then he figures it's not worth the hassle of trying to empty the packet of powder into it. 

"so, beautiful," (jisung wants to kill himself) "what's your name?" 

minho gulps from his straw and puts down the glass, thumping it against the wood. the bartender watches on amusedly, and jisung really wants to just tell him to mind his own business. 

"minho." 

"pretty name for a pretty boy." jisung says, voice saccharine sweet and dripping honey, just the way he's been told he sounds. "tell me, minho, what's a pretty face like you doing out here with no one to compliment it?" 

the alcohol's settling in faster than jisung would've thought. it's only been a few minutes, but he can already see the telltale signs of minho falling deeper into his net of words. 

"um. i don't get out much?" 

"such a shame," jisung croons, reaching out to tilt minho's chin up, "such a waste." 

minho smiles, glinting under the flashing red and white lights. he really is very pretty, jisung thinks to himself. a song, something about a vegas girl in a black dress, is blasting in the speakers. 

"you wanna change that?" minho stumbles over his words, and jisung grins. 

"you wanna dance, sweetheart?" 

and that's how he drags minho out onto the floor. he's all over minho as they dance, his hands always roaming some part of minho's upper body. the other is a surprisingly good dancer--he knows how to move his body and he twists and turns in beat to the music so it's hard for jisung to keep minho in check. 

the lights darken and a particularly fast-paced song comes on, and jisung takes his chance. 

he slinks up behind minho, places both hands on his shoulders, (yes, he has to stand on his toes to reach minho's ear, it's not his fault he's ridiculously tall) and places his lips to minho's ear.

"show me what you can do, gorgeous." he whispers lightly, and takes his chance. 

as soon as he lets go, he can see minho's wallet sticking out of his the pocket of his jacket. and minho twists left, and jisung, nimble and quicker than anyone can process, snatches it lightly and sticks it into the back pocket of his jeans. 

bingo. 

jisung knows he can't leave just yet, or he'll look suspicious as hell. good terms, changbin had told him to leave on good terms. he's not sure how much minho will remember, though, because there's a red flush spread across his cheeks and his eyes are glassy. 

the song ends. 

"you're so beautiful," jisung says sweetly, "so, so beautiful. but it's getting late, gorgeous. i think i'm gonna have to say goodbye to your pretty face, huh?" 

and before minho can insist on anything, he takes the blue pen he carries in his pocket and scribbles his number down on the back of his tab receipt. he stuffs it into minho's palm and--well, maybe it's completely extra and jisung just wants to do it, steps up and leaves a quick kiss on minho's cheek. 

'call me, gorgeous,' he mouths as he backs away, and then he leaves minho in the crowd and disappears out the door. jaehwan's car is still outside, and he's aware he smells like sweat and alcohol when he gets in, but he pulls the wallet out as soon as he sits down and flips it open. 

sure enough, it's minho's face on the driver's license in the front. 

aim, fire. 

it's around two in the morning when jisung reaches the studio and presents the wallet to chan with a flourish. 

"you requested, sir?" he jokes, and falls dramatically into a bow when chan takes the wallet. 

"oh my god, jisung, you teased him so much even _i_ felt guilty." chan replies, but he's laughing. 

"you gotta do what you gotta do." jisung flops over onto his back and rests his arms behind his head. 

"whatever you say, gorgeous." 

jisung throws his ring at changbin and successfully hits his knee, earning himself a yelp. 

the next morning, jisung wakes up on the floor of the studio with his contacts burning searing pain into his eyes. 

"ow, what the fuck?" 

"you fell asleep and it was like, three in the morning, so we didn't wake you up. but you reek of alcohol, so you should go take a shower at the apartment and then come back. i," chan holds up the credit cards and minho's driver's license with a grin, "have made a discovery." 

and so jisung does just that. thankfully, his eyes stop burning a while after he takes out his contacts and puts on his glasses, and he's back at the studio with wet hair and new clothes. 

"i think he realized he's dropped his wallet, because he cancelled all his credit cards a few minutes ago. but i tracked him down first." chan points at where he's zoomed in on a specific apartment complex on google earth. 

"voila. he lives right here." 

jisung squints at the screen, taking a seat on the floor next to chan's chair. they seriously need to get another chair--how come he always ends up on the floor?

"so my plan is to have changbin set up a camera right over there," chan points to a little crook by the garage light, "so it blends into the light sensor. we'll have him go now, because minho's most likely passed out or hungover as fuck so he's probably not going to leave his bed." 

changbin steps into the studio then with a little back camera in his hand and a screwdriver in the other. 

"be back in a flash," he grins. 

"please, for god's sake, don't get caught. i didn't drop to the lowest level and seduce him for no reason yesterday." jisung pleads. changbin rolls his eyes. 

"you liked it, jisung, don't even try to lie about that sick little head of yours." 

"fuck off, changbin." 

"i'm leaving, i'm leaving." 

changbin does manage to successfully attach the camera and get back, and bingo, they have a spy system. 

neither of them find a chance to get jisung to minho again for a whole week. but during the week, jisung keeps thinking about just how damn gorgeous minho is. it really is a huge shame that they have to kill him off. maybe in another world, jisung could've even gotten a boyfriend out of him. 

it's a whole pity, honestly. it's always the pretty one's who've got to die first. 

jisung meets minho unplanned at one point, though. he's at the convenience store to pick up over the counter cough syrup, because his throat's been itching for the past few days and it's starting to get really annoying. 

what he doesn't expect is for minho to just walk right into the store and oh shit, he's not sure if minho's even allowed to see him. fuck. 

he drops the bottle he's holding and ducks behind one of the shelves and for the first time in his life, thanks the lord for his relatively small size. 

and texts chan. 

 

_**me:** _   
_chris minho just walked into the store help_

_**chan:** _   
_OOF THAS A BIG COINCIDINK_

_**me:** _   
_plz never talk to me ever again_

**_chan:_ **   
_IM SORRY IM SORRY THAT WAS CHANGBIN_

_**chan:** _   
_go talk to him_

 

jisung blinks at his phone screen and wonders if maybe he has a fever and he's not reading the conversation right. 

 

_**me:** _   
_do what the fuck now_

_**chan:** _   
_go be friendly with him!! the better u r with him the more likely he'll come w u when u have to drag him all the way over here_

_**me:** _   
_I CANT JUST MAKE FRIENDS WITH HIM AND KILL HIM_

_**chan:** _   
_YOUVE KILLED LIKE A MILLION PPL BEFORE_

_**me:** _   
_YOU NEVER TOLD ME I HAD TO MAKE FRIENDS W THEM BEFORE_

_**chan:** _   
_WELL U GOTTA DO IT NOW AND DO IT FAST_

_**chan:** _  
_GET MORE INFO IF U CAN LIKE HIS NUMBER OR SMTH IDEK_

_**me:** _   
_wtf am i even doing_

_**chan:** _   
_have fun!!!!!!!_

and that's the end of that. 

jisung puts his phone back in his pocket, takes a deep breath, and prepares to embarrass himself. it only gets worse when he remembers how many times he'd called minho 'gorgeous' and 'beautiful' and basically every synonym for pretty ever. 

maybe minho won't even remember him. there's a possibility, right?

jisung un-ducks and straightens up--straight into minho's face. lovely. 

"oh my gosh i'm so sorry i didn't see you--hey, wait a second." minho apologizes profusely before stepping back and taking a closer look at jisung's face. 

oh no. he remembers. oh lord, jisung wants to die. 

this is the man they're going to have to kill in less than a week and here jisung is, trying to make friends with him. rest in peace jisung. 

"aren't you the guy i met at the club?" 

jisung laughs nervously and runs a hand through his hair. the fact that he looks at least nine hundred times worse than he did at the club is not helping him right now. he's not even wearing concealer and he knows he looks like a mess. he's literally wearing a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt with the word 'survivor' on the front and minho's all dressed up and well put. 

"um. yes? haha. ha. hi." jisung tries, and minho gives him a small smile. 

"you look--different now." 

jisung winces. ouch. he didn't have to say it right to jisung's face. okay, maybe killing him isn't going to be the worst idea. 

"i mean, i mean, i mean, you look cute! you just look a lot--younger." minho says quickly, waving his hands in front of his face. 

and, back to square one. jisung probably does look a lot younger now that half his chest isn't out and he doesn't have makeup coating his face and there's no offer to buy alcohol coming out of his mouth. 

"oh. um. i guess?" 

minho rests a hand on his hip. 

"so--i don't think i ever got your name." 

jisung relaxes a little and bends down to pick up the cough syrup he'd dropped in his panic. 

"yeah, i don't think i ever, um, gave it to you." jisung clears his throat because wow, that was really embarrassing. he's seduced many people in the past but he's really never had to face them a second time and he really, really hates confrontation, wow. "it's jisung." 

"i meant to call you, but i sort of got caught up with classes so i didn't get a chance. i'll text you, though. nice seeing you around, jisung!" 

and minho jogs off with a wave over his shoulder. 

jisung walks slowly to the register, pays for his cough syrup, and takes the bus back to the nearest stop and walks the rest of the way to the studio. 

"i hate you," jisung points to chan as he shrugs off his jacket, "and i am never speaking to lee minho again." 

changbin's a little too interested in the conversation. he looks up from whatever system he's hacking--maybe because it's flashing alarm signs at him that are bright red. 

"what happened?" 

"can we please just kill him already?" jisung whines. "i want him gone from existence." 

chan rolls his eyes. 

"first off, we're almost there. second off, it cannot have been that bad." 

"chan, he literally goes, 'oh hi, you're the dude from the club, right? wow, you look so much younger.' he literally called me ugly!" 

chan looks him up and down. 

"he said you looked younger, which you do. when did that translate into ugly?" 

"chan!" 

"jisung, you only have to see him one more time, and then he'll be gone. happy?" 

jisung flops into their newly acquired beanbag chair instead of on the floor. 

"okay, but do we have to gas him? can we like, kill him in a nicer way?" 

chan turns around in disbelief. 

"jisung, what the fuck?" 

"i don't--i dunno. never mind. ignore me." jisung sighs, and chan sighs even louder. 

"jisung, please don't get attached to the guy we're trying to kill." 

"i'm not!" jisung yells, as changbin goes, "jisung's in love with the victim?!" 

two days later, they figure out the verdict. 

"okay," chan turns around in his chair (a lot like one of those evil scientists, jisung thinks) and holds up a chart. "i've been watching the camera for like, a week and a half now. he's going to meet a couple of his friends at the yansook diner on tuesday at seven. jisung, that's where you gotta lure him in again. changbin will set up your earpiece and guide you through where to go once you've got him. you need to get him away from his friends and with you into a car, so take jaehwan's because using my license plate is dangerous right now." 

jisung nods slowly. 

"so we're killing him tuesday night." 

"that's right. bring him over here, we'll tie him up and take him out back to the garage room and gas the place. wait fifteen minutes for it to clear out into the woods, and then drag him out and bury him in the cemetery around midnight. then, adios lee minho for good." 

"do we have to switch studio locations again?" changbin asks, and chan shakes his head. 

"if it works out the way i just said, probably not. jisung will just have to re-dye his hair and stay in hiding for about a month till it dies down, and then we should be good. if for any reason jisung gets accused as a suspect, i have a second location at the ready on the other end of korea. it's pretty well hidden so i doubt anyone's gonna be able to find it. this one's a pretty easy one." 

there's an unsettling feeling in jisung's stomach now, though, one he's never felt before anyone's death, and he hates it. he's not supposed to feel anything for these people. they're dying because they're nosy and dangerous and they know too much, and that's all there is to it. 

when tuesday morning rolls around, jisung wakes up on the studio floor (again, really chan?) feeling like death warmed over. 

yeah, that tickle in his throat? it escalated. and now, he's literally shivering under a blanket on the beanbag chair with chan's hand worriedly on his forehead a water bottle being shoved in jisung's hand from changbin. 

"oh shit." chan sighs, and falls heavily to the floor by jisung. "we're fucked." 

and yup, it's all jisung's fault because he's sick as fuck and their whole plan is about to go down the drain. 

"neither of us can go," chan says later in the day as seven comes nearer and nearer, "because he doesn't know either of us. especially you, the man will recognize you and we're done for then." he points at changbin. 

"and i have no idea when we're gonna get another jab at him. and jisung can't go, because, well, obvious reasons." he nods in jisung's direction. 

"so we wait?"

"it's our only option, because today's out of it now." 

and yes, jisung really does feel like hell, because they don't have any useful pills in this studio other than a couple of painkillers which he's taken a few minutes ago. he's unbelievably cold and he really cannot walk straight. 

but you know what? he's not about to ruin the plan just because some stupid flu came to get him today of all days. so at 5:30, jisung pushes himself up from the beanbag chair and gets his apartment keys off the hook shakily. 

"what the hell are you doing?" chan says, already up to steady jisung when he stumbles. 

"getting ready." wow, his voice is shot. 

"um, jisung? you aren't going, you know that, right? you literally have a whole entire fucking fever that could rival the sun right now." 

jisung shrugs chan's hand off of his shoulder. 

"i'll be fine. don't make me talk more than i have to." 

that's exactly how jisung walks to their shared apartment, takes a shower, pops a couple of tablets from their medicine cabinet in his mouth, and paints his face with concealer before changing into one of chan's sweatshirts because they're warmer and a pair of his own jeans. 

and yes, when he looks in the mirror, he sees an 18 year old who's very clearly sick, but he looks significantly better than he had before even if he's not necessarily feeling it. 

he probably looks pitiful, though, because when he steps back into the studio chan wraps him in a hug and stays there for a good couple of minutes. 

"you're sure you'll be okay?" 

jisung nods into chan's shoulder. chan smiles when he notices jisung's wearing his sweatshirt. even if their day job is to kill people who deserve it and once in a while innocent people who were simply not in the right place, they're still brothers enough to each other. 

"go get em, champ." changbin calls from the other side of the room. "we believe in you." 

"don't forget the headset, jisung!" chan tosses him the headphones and jisung stuffs them in his sweatshirt pocket. 

"can you drive, jisung?" changbin asks. "i can drive you there if you need and jaehwan can pick you up." 

jisung shakes his head. 

"i'm okay." 

and that's how he finds himself on the road with bleary vision and a pounding headache. it's okay, though, because after tonight he'll only sleep all of next week and then he'll be fine. just tonight. 

he reaches the diner around fifteen minutes after seven, and sure enough, minho is inside at one of the tables with two other people jisung recognizes from that one instagram post of his. they're all clad in leather jackets and black jeans, and jisung rubs at his eyebrow piercing wearily as he parks the car and pulls the door open. 

as much as he finds himself no longer wanting to kill minho, he's got to execute phase 3 of the plan. 

but he's got a new plan now. 

because there's no way he's going to be able to look the least bit seductive at the current moment, so he's scrapped that plan. what he plans on doing now is dependent on his looking pitiful. which is not going to be hard, because he feels like a truck ran him over and he's sure he looks like it too. 

once inside, he'll pray that minho recognizes him. he'll stumble on the way to the counter and if minho doesn't notice, he'll do it again on the way back. once minho notices, he'll sit down on one of the chairs and pretend he's extremely dizzy for a second (again, probably not hard, because any sort of movement is really making him dizzy at the moment) and then somehow, he'll try to get minho to drive him to the studio. 

once minho's inside the studio, it'll be chan and changbin's game from there. 

and so jisung walks (albeit shakily) up to the diner door, pulls it open, and steps inside. 

the second he does, he sees minho look up at him from the corner of his peripheral vision and grabs his chance. his legs are already shaky as is, so he steps a little too quickly on his next stretch forward and stumbles slightly. 

and bingo, it works, because minho's up and by his side a second later. which isn't too surprising, because, well, jisung really had been pretty close to actually tumbling to the floor. 

"jesus, you good?" and minho looks closer, and--"yo, wait, jisung?" 

jisung lets minho steady him before leaning against one of the tables heavily and closing his eyes for a second. okay, the room actually spinning was not supposed to be part of the plan--wow, he seriously does not feel good. 

"hold on," jisung says quietly, rubbing at his temples for a second and waiting for everything to stop spinning, "okay. i'm--fine." 

"dude, you look like you've been through hell and back--what are you doing here? are you sick?" 

jisung exhales and sits down heavily in one of the chairs. 

"minho what are you doing? who is that?" minho's two friends show up next to him, one with grayish silver hair and the other with pretty tanned skin and silver hoops in his ears. 

"this is jisung," minho answers, "remember? i met him at the club? you were there, hyunjinnie." 

the one with gray hair steps forward and peers at jisung. 

"oh yeah! wow, he does not look the same--jesus, what _happened_ to you, bro?" 

"the flu." jisung rasps out, and all three of them wince. 

"why are you in here, though? shouldn't you be home? no offense, but you look awful." minho says, and jisung shuts his eyes again. 

actor jisung mode on. 

"i was driving home," jisung starts softly, "had to park. because i got dizzy." 

and either minho just has a really big heart or the world is on jisung's side, because the next thing minho does is offer to drive the rest of the way for him. 

"do you want me to drive you the rest of the way? i don't mind leaving for a bit and you could crash if you're not feeling well." 

jisung protests for a bit, but both minho and his friends insist, and that's how jisung finds himself in the car with minho in the driver's seat and the gps leading them to the bus stop nearest to chan's studio. 

jisung pretends to be half-asleep and lethargic the entire way home so minho doesn't talk to him, because yeah, on top of feeling like absolute shit, jisung feels really fucking _guilty_. he'd like to be doing anything but luring minho to kill him in their garage, but sadly that's his only option now. 

he feels awful. and he's never felt so strongly about killing anyone. it's a quick thing, usually, knock em out, bury them, move on. that's all there is to it. 

yeah, jisung feels like shit for doing this to minho, no matter how suspicious he may be of changbin. 

minho, with his heart of gold, offers to walk jisung from the lot where he's parked all the way to the studio in case he trips and falls or something, and jisung just feels even worse, even though it had been part of the plan all along. 

when they reach the door, minho unlocks it for jisung--and jisung pushes minho inside with what little power he's got (it doesn't require much since minho's not really expecting it). 

"what the heck?" 

"hello, lee minho." changbin grins at minho and jisung literally sees recognition flash in his eyes. so he does know. oh god, jisung wants to die right now. can he be gassed instead of minho?

"what the fuck? jisung, what?" 

and jisung can only limp miserably to his beanbag chair and collapse into it and cover his face with the blanket. 

chan's behind minho in the blink of an eye, using a length of cord to rope his wrists together behind his back. 

"oh my god--oh my fucking god, you have got to be kidding me--" minho says slowly when he puts the pieces together, and changbin smiles as he tugs on minho's wrist to get him out the door. 

"last words, minho? we can't have you going around revealing us to everyone, can we? jisungie here did a great job getting you all the way over here." 

minho doesn't say anything else, and maybe that's the worst part. 

they tug him out the door and jisung hears the metal garage door open and he feels sick to his stomach apart from the nausea caused by his disgusting bout of the flu. when he can hear the cans of gas being set up, jisung gets a surge of courage and from some unknown strength, he gets up, exits the studio, and races as fast as his shaky legs will take him to the garage. 

"jisung?" 

"stop." jisung says hoarsely, and chan rolls his eyes. 

"oh jisung, no, i told you you cannot get attached to people we have to kill--" 

"no!" jisung says indignantly, despite being hoarse, "you can't gas him. stop!" 

he looks into the garage and minho's sitting there, gagged and tied to one of the posts. his eyes are wide and they latch onto jisung's--and all jisung can see is utter betrayal and he wants to _throw_ _up_. 

"you brought him all the way here, jisung, we can't just leave him! he knows all about everything now! what the fuck do we do, just let him go?" changbin snaps, and jisung stamps his foot down.

he doesn't think twice before walking into the garage and sitting down next to minho, crossing his arms.

"you gas him, you gas me." 

"jisung, please, just get out of there so we can get this over with--" 

_"no!"_

changbin looks at chan with the can in his hands and chan looks at changbin because they obviously can't gas jisung, and, well, it only leaves them one choice. 

"jisung," chan glares at jisung with actual anger in his eyes, "i am going to fucking murder you." 

and the both of them, they put down the cans. they've got no other option. 

and they untie minho and take both him and jisung back to the studio with a flourish. 

and it's too much effort for a half-dead with the flu jisung to do anything but crash back into the beanbag in a state somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. 

"why the fuck were you even trying to kill me? are you guys fucking mental?" he hears minho say. 

and he hears chan explain something about how minho found out about their organization and it was too dangerous to let him live and they have no idea what the heck they're supposed to do with him now. 

when he does wake up, they're still in conversation. 

"--i wouldn't have done anything, though?" 

"that's a lie." changbin says, and jisung, through his headache and fuzzy vision, tries to make sense of the situation. 

"no, seriously. i only saw you leave when you killed my dad and honestly, good riddance. he was an asshole. i should thank you." minho shrugs. "i don't really care. i only hung around here a couple of times because i was curious, that's all. you didn't have to try to gas me." 

jisung sits up blearily. yeah, okay, whatever he had done earlier clearly had not helped his situation. 

"are you okay, jisung?" 

what the heck? that's minho. why minho is asking if he's okay is beyond him. 

"aren't you--" jisung stops because his voice cracks and breaks and they all wince together, "aren't you mad at me? i literally lured you into a death trap." 

minho shrugs.

"i mean, i'm more irritated. i could be having steak, but like, i nearly got gassed to death. but i guess i didn't die, so it's not too big of a deal." 

minho laughs at jisung's expression. 

"it's okay, jisung. you were doing what you had to do to protect yourselves. i would do the same if i were you." 

and jisung drops back into his chair because sitting up is making him decidedly nauseous and it's a lot to take in at once. 

"the question is, what the heck do we do with you now?" 

"maybe, uh, let me go back home? i dunno, just a suggestion?" 

"how do we know you're not lying?" 

"what do you want me to do, take an oath or something?"

yes. 

because jisung watches through bleary eyes as chan and changbin really make minho write down his name, number, and address and sign a piece of paper that he will not say a word to anyone about the occurrence, and they let him go. 

jisung spends the rest of the night in a feverish haze that, this time, is caused purely by his satanic bout of the flu, and chan sits up with him. 

"you know," he muses as he rubs jisung's back over the trashcan for the fifth time that night, "i guess you did the right thing. just, next time we gotta kill someone, please don't make friends with them." 

jisung, if he wasn't busy emptying his stomach, would've yelled that it was all chan's fault he even spoke to minho again.

but when he finally wakes up in the morning, there's a little piece of paper next to his beanbag chair. 

 

_if you want, we should go out together. without it being part of your plan to kill me. i still think you're hot, you know._

_-minho :)_

 

_"_ go get some, jisung." chan says with a wink and a smile in his direction, and a week later, when the hellish fever is gone and jisung can walk again, he kisses minho in the club, and this time he's tipsy and flushed, and ridiculously happy, too. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sucky i hate myself  
> im going to sleep now good night  
> i didn't beta it ignore my typos


End file.
